Scars That Wouldn't Heal
by SimplyFox
Summary: Years of abuse from his mother, young Judai must learn to re-enter the world he thought abandoned him. With the "help" of a young Police Officer, self-proclaimed Manjoume "THUNDER", the two begin to heal their wounds from the years past.   Language Warnin


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Summary:** After years of abuse from his mother, little Judai must learn to re-enter the world he thought abandoned him. With the help of a young Police Officer, self-proclaimed Manjoume "THUNDER", the boy attempts to repair his wounded heart. Though he might not be the only one in need of some healing…

**Authors Note: **Well, this is my first story. I appreciate all criticism as long as its constructive. Or not... Just do whatever really.  
>ENJOY! (hopefully)<p>

**Chapter 1**

"Juuuuudaaaai. My darling Judai. Where are you Judai? Why are you hiding from your mother my Dearest ?"

A little boy, around the age of six, with dual coloured brown hair and large cocoa eyes cowered underneath his kitchen sink behind the seemingly safe confines of thin wooden cabinet doors; the only thing separating him from the terror that awaited him on the other side.

"Juuudaaaai. You know how Mommy gets when you hide yourself from her. You know she doesn't like it." The woman cooed.

A middle-aged female wandered around the house, long dark hair and white dress flowing behind her as she continued to search her surroundings.

The boy shrank into himself, tightening his grip on his huddled frame as he could hear her getting closer and closer to his newest hiding spot.

How the boy wished at this moment that the now seemingly paper-thin cabinet doors were made of titanium steel instead. Though he doubted even that would keep the opposing woman from reaching him and bringing upon him the unholy terrors he had come to know only too well.

"Judai, come out. Your mother is getting worried about you." She mewled as she slowly stepped into the kitchen, listening for even the slightest sound that would give away the position of her darling little boy.

Then she heard it.  
>From down below near the sink.<br>Just the slightest hitch in the now rapidly increasing sound of someone breathing in short haggard breaths.

**Judia's POV**

It was over.  
>She had heard him, and now she was coming.<br>_  
>"No, no,no,no,no,no, <em>_**PLEASE NO**__… no more."_ Judai thought as his heart began beating a mile a minute in his chest.  
><em><br>"I'm tired of __**hurt**__, I'm tired of __**pain**__. I don't wanna smile no more." _He whispered in his thoughts as his last line of protection slowly creaked open and the light from the outside leaked into his hiding place, casting a ray upon his face to reveal a look of pure terror stricken across his pale features.

And there she was. The monster he dared to call his mother. Gazing at him with **_those_ _eyes_**. _Those eyes _that appeared to be so full of love, and yet the hate and malice was equally if not more apparent.

She began to speak, but he didn't even hear. All he could focus on was the drumming in his chest and the voice in his head screaming for him to do something, _**anything **_to escape from what he knew was coming next.

"Judai, Judai my dearest are you listening? Come now," she breathed as her tone changed from a loving coo to a harsh growl, snapping his attention back to the person in front of him, "come here and smile for Mommy."

His "_mother"_ crudely grabbed his small frail arm and yanked the young brunette from the safe confines of the cabinet walls, continuing to drag him to the backroom of their small living area they called a home.

The woman slammed the door behind them and roughly shoved his convulsing frame against the hard wood.

His eyes widened in fear as his mind raced to find some way to avoid his daily reminder, but nothing he hadn't tried before came to mind. Silence usually resulted in less pain, but other times it brought forth her greatest anger and rage.

But, before he could reach some form of conclusion he heard himself feebly stammer,  
>"P-p-please d-don't h-hurt m-"<br>**  
>WHAM!<strong>

She slammed her palm against the space next to his head, causing the boy's eyes to squeeze shut, all mental musings came to a halt as he attempted to prepare himself for what was to come.

"Judai," Her words were sweet, causing a chill to run up and down his spine, "what did Mommy tell you about speaking when not spoken to?"

He dumbly sputtered, "Y-y-you s-s-said to never"

"**DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?"**

"N-n-n-no."

"**THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL BABBLING?"**

"I-i-i-i-" was all he could stutter before she struck him across the face.

_Hard_.  
><strong><br>General POV**

After a good minute or so tears began streaking down little Judai's face as his "mother" continued to slap him with all her might.

But soon, the slapping had lost its satisfaction for the woman, so she slipped a cool slender hand around the young boy's throat and proceeded to strangle him until his lungs screamed for oxygen and his eyes began to roll in his small head.

She then brought her mouth up to his ear and softly hissed,  
>"<strong>You<strong> killed him. It was all **your** fault. You killed the man I loved more than anything in the world, and **that**, is why you suffer. _**That**_ is why you feel this pain. And _**that**_ is why it is my duty to make sure you never, _ever _forget what you did."

Then, just as sweet unconsciousness was about to take its hold on the boy, she released her iron grip from around his slight neck and watched with triumph as he drooped to the floor beneath her, gasping for breath.

She then proceeded to walk to the other side of the room; with her was a grace that seemed impossible to be possessed by one who committed such horrendous acts just moments ago. The woman quickly returned after retrieving a burning iron poker out from the blazing hot furnace and stopped, glaring down at the small huddled form quaking in fear beneath her.

"Take off your shirt."

Her voice and stony eyes demanded immediate results, so Judai light headedly began to fumble with his shirt with all the speed he could muster before finally managing to pull it over his throbbing head.

"Turn around." The words were spoken with steel.

The woman then proceeded to strike the brunette's already scarred and exposed back with the flaming iron rod he was, by this time, so very well acquainted with, eliciting loud painful yelps with each moment of contact.

She struck swiftly at first, just so that the burning end remained on the presented flesh for short periods at a time. But soon she began to drag the scorching object along his entire backside, causing the boy to release a shriek of pure agony as his skin slowly melted under the extreme heat.

It was as if she were attempting to savor each and every moment, each stroke of hot metal that caused the small child to experience such excruciating pain, carefully stored away into her memory to be taken out and admired whenever the desire to do so arose.

"This is the pain he felt." She said as if mentioning some simple fact in a casual conversation among  
>fellow peers.<p>

"This is what should have been your suffering, not his. And yet, here we are."

She continued to lazily draw the offending item across the small back presented in front of her, enticing more howls of anguish while fusing together every bit of flesh it touched, creating patterns of mutilation.

Scars that would never heal.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the abusive woman dropped the scorching torture device and gasped, a look of pure horror creeping upon her face. Acting as if she hadn't been there at all to witness the abominations that she herself caused to transpire, and had simply by chance come across the most horrible and startling thing she'd ever seen.

She then stooped down and picked up her little whimpering boy, cradling him in her arms as she began to speak in the most loving tone,

"Come now Judai, let's get you all fixed up. We can't have you dying before you've properly learned your lesson for what you've done now can we."

Then she smiled in the most sickeningly sweet manner before making her way back towards the kitchen, child in arm.

The woman then sat him down at the table and began to treat his wounds, each touch as gentle and soft as if she were handling delicate glass that would most certainly shatter if too much pressure were applied.

Judai said nothing throughout the entire aftermath of their ordeal. He simply sat there, an expressionless mask upon his face besides the occasional twinge of discomfort when his "_mother_" cleaned a tender spot.

His chocolate dual coloured hair was tattered and singed near the base. His large amber eyes, dull and empty voids, glazed over with a sadness so great it made happiness seem to be a mythical thing that one could only dream of achieving.

"Now Judai," the woman began, a kind expression plastered upon her face as she finished tending the last wound,

"won't you smile for your Mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>TWO YEARS LATER<strong>

A pale skinned man with unusually dark spiky midnight hair that rose up over his head, hovering above stony gray eyes, slowly sipped a mug of murky hot coffee whilst he sat inside his police car, surveying the area for any suspicious activity that could take place on the empty streets before him.

"Pfft, like anyone is actually up this early in the morning." He scowled as he took another long sip from his drink.

"But then again, I'm here aren't I?"

He chuckled softly to himself as he leaned back a bit in his seat, envying the peaceful houses around him and their sleeping inhabitants.

"At least it's quiet." He mumbled as he drank from his mug.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE!**"

"OHfuckin…SHIT!" The officer yelped as he startled and spilt hot coffee all over himself.

He hurriedly glanced around to identify the sudden noise that caused him to dump his precious hot caffeinated addiction all over his lap, only to find the streets as empty as they were last time he checked.

Muttering profanities, the cop attempted to wipe his dear lost friend off of his dark blue uniform.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" the voice came again.

Angrily looking up again into the frosty winter streets for the source of the disruptive noise, the pale skinned man spotted a small mop of chocolaty hair adorned atop of a young boy, no older than seven, stumble out of a small house, followed by an extremely angry looking woman.

At first glance it simply appeared to be a troublesome brat refusing to follow his mother's orders, but upon closer inspection the cop noticed a look of sheer terror on the young boys face and some trace amounts of what appeared to be a red liquid substance staining the backside of the shirt he was wearing.

The officer exhaled a long sigh, deciding it wouldn't be a _complete_ waste of his time to go and check out whatever was going on with the problematic child.

So, he opened the door to his police car and stepped out into the cold icy morning, cursing as he ran over towards the boy and his fierce looking mother, wondering what the hell they could be doing and why he had to be the one to figure it out.

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
><strong>I seem to have actually written a piece of what might be considered literature...  
>This is a momentous occasion, well, for me anyway.<br>I hope you (whoever you are) enjoyed this thing that exploded onto my keyboard from the inner depths of my estranged mind. I will attempt to post a chapter weekly.  
>Again, criticism or any thoughtsopinions are welcome (unless you start telling me how to write my own story...) and I encourage anyone who actually took the time to read this' words of wisdom...or stupidity...  
><strong>UNTIL THEN, <strong>I bid you, A_dieu._


End file.
